


ELELELELELELELELELELENENENENENENENEN

by hyunqwonho



Category: Ellen - Fandom
Genre: Other, Soft me loving Ellen and yoonkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunqwonho/pseuds/hyunqwonho
Summary: I LOVE ELLEN





	ELELELELELELELELELELENENENENENENENEN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ggukyuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggukyuns/gifts).



> ELLLENEENEENNEN

EEEEEEEEE EELLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN IIIIIIIII LLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEE YYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Author's Note:**

> YEEET


End file.
